starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
HoloNet News Volume 531 47
HoloNet News Volume 531 #47 was een editie van HoloNet News, uitgegeven op 13:3:14. Berichten thumb|Corellia Closes Borders *'NEWS' ** Corellia Closes Borders ** Senate Approves Transit Tax ** Point / Counterpoint: Military Creation Act *'BUSINESS' ** Currency Upheavals Deliver Profits to IBC ** XTS Cleared in Freighter Explosion *'REGIONAL' ** Groundquakes Hit Berchest Cities ** Squibs Announce They're "Going Nowhere" ** Scientists: Demophon Supernova Imminent *'JEDI WATCH' ** New Jedi Starfighter Unveiled ** Baby Ludi Holos Flood UoC Datanet *'SPORTS' ** Coruscant Eliminated in Galactic Cup Opening Round ** Yet Another Greenputt League *'LIFE' ** Funding Smashed for General Ministry Institutes ** Dean of Aldera Suspended ** Valorum & Gunray Bracket Ends of Book Sales ** New Xim Exhibit on Tour *'OTHER HEADLINES' ** Yarua to Tikkes: "Ruuarraararagh!" (NEWS D3) ** Local Man Ruins Everything (REGIONAL D11) ** The Outer Rim: Should We Care? (EDITORIAL G44) Inhoud Personen * Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight * Adi Gallia, Jedi Master * Alreeda Tion-Hyme, Director van het Allied Tion Historical Society * Argee Beck, econoom * Aris-Del Wari, "Baby Ludi" * Bail Organa, Senator van Alderaan * Bronwynn Koft, Vice President van Galaxy Tours * Bortis, speler in de Non-Sentient Professional Greenputt Tour * Cheelka, Head van het Mrlsst Center for Linguistic Studies * Dalus Othona, Provost aan de University of Aldera * Deakis Ronse, Cosmology Professor aan de University of Sanbra * Ebareebaveebeedee, konining van Skor II * Edcel Bar Gane, Senator van Roona * Eeshrin Ot'Hyne, Senator van Caamas * Eridan Lanclo, handelaar * Finis Valorum, voormalig Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Garm Bel Iblis, Senator van Corellia * Halcor Raystel, Dean van de University of Aldera * Ister Paddie, Senator van Sermeria * Jipoly Numifolis, team-captain bij Team Coruscant * Kerlay Utanks, handelaar * Kikipi, koning van Toong'L * Lasro Javeq, Junior Operations Manager bij Xizor Transport Systems * Lo Vapeet, Vice Chair of Communication van de InterGalactic Banking Clan * Lora Besh, auteur Gunray on Top * Mace Windu, Jedi Master * Nute Gunray, Viceroy van de Trade Federation * Onila Richblum, speler bij Team Yag'Dhul * Orn Free Taa, Senator van Ryloth * Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Risi Lenoan, Senator van Kuat * Rudig Stinwise, fabriekswerker * San Hill, Chairman van de InterGalactic Banking Clan * Shyla Merricope, Diktat van Corellia * Terrinald Screed, Republic Judicial * Tikkes, Senator van Mon Calamari * Tobbert Dalonbian, President van de ExGal Society * Walex Blissex, Project Engineer Lead van Kuat Drive Yards * Xim the Despot, despoot uit het pre-Republic tijdperk * Xizor, Chairman van Xizor Transport Systems * Yarua, Senator van Kashyyyk Locaties * Aargau * Alderaan: Aldera, Delaya * Berchest: Calius Saj Leelo, Sanctum Arcti * Brentaal: Cormond Museum of Arts * Caamas * Cerea: Tecave City * Chandrila: Hanna Institute of Antiquities * Corellia: Coronet * Coruscant: BlasTech Gikosphere, Jedi Temple, Senate Rotunda, Uni-Cor Campus * Demophon: Byrne City * Esseles: Calamar, Darpa Center of History * Fondor: Fondor Academy of Engineering and Design * Fwillsving: Svitalos * Kamparas: Jedi Training Center * Kinyen * Kothlis * Kuat: Kuat Drive Yards * Kubindi * Lianna: Lola Curich * Manda: Aroo, Baobab Merchant Fleet Complex * Mon Calamari * Mrlsst: Mrkeesh, Mrlsst Center for Linguistic Studies * Muunilinst: Munn City * Naboo * Ord Mantell * Raltiir: Cambriele Exploration Auditorium * Rhinnal: Rhire Concourse of Humanity and History * Roona * Ryloth * Sanbra * Sermeria * Skor II: Metrobig City * Toong'L * Tralus * Virujansi * Vontor * Yag'Dhul Organisaties Gebeurtenissen * Battle of Naboo * Galactic Cup * Grand Proclamation * Great Sith War * Kanz Disorders * Military Creation Act Vote * Separatist Crisis * Stark Hyperspace War * Third Battle of Vontor * Virujansi Uprising * Wocket Festival Species Andere Bron * HoloNet News Volume 531 47